Misconceptions
by Kaede
Summary: Kurama has something important to tell Hiei, but the suspicious little one won't wait to listen. Kawaii yaoi
1. Chapter the First

Disclaimer: I don't own these kawaii boys, although I wish I did ^_^mmm, Hiei.... hehehe. Anyway, any characters of YYH were created by someone else, I'm just playin' with em!  
  
Warnings: AU, so don't try to fit it in the series anywhere, cuz it just won't go... There's a little yaoi, but who doesn't wanna see the gorgeous redhead hook up with kawaii little Hiei? (^_^)V Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I apologize in advance, I've only seen a bit of YYH (the movie) so if some things are a little off, email me and I'll get em fixed! They are supposed to be a bit OOC, though... enjoy!  
  
Misconceptions  
  
Delicate nostrils flared, tail twitching, the sleek silver fox strained to pick up the elusive little one's scent. Gods, it was so hard to catch the telltale odor of one who traveled airborne from one treetop to the next. The wind was unbelievably deft at sweeping away even the slightest wisp of a scent, especially from one so close to the ground as a fox.  
  
The only smell the half-youko could trace at this late, windy hour was the mouth-watering aroma of grilling fish half a block upwind. This was extremely annoying as not only did the heady fish cover the little demon's scent completely, butit also made the fox salivate, which totally discouraged the effects of his nose.  
  
Kurama resignedly slunk off to a corner in an alley where he could transform unseen. He stared musingly at the little park across the street as he changed in the deepshadow. There was just no finding Hiei when he did not want to be found. Here Kurama had been, all ready to square up with the alluring fire demon and confess his feelings for him before it was too late, and of course the object of his affections would have to pick this night to go off gallivanting about the city.  
  
"Hn," Kurama sighed, then covered his mouth in surprise at the realization that he'd used Hiei's trademark phrase without intending to. 'The little guy sure rubs off on you', he thought fondly, emerging onto the dark, deserted sidewalk.  
  
Scanning the treetops out of pure habit, the human form of Kurama (known as Minamino Suuichi) made his way back to his lonely apartment. To his surprise, all was not as he'd left it. The door was open, and rock music drifted to his sharp ears from somewhere within the building.  
  
Minamino trotted warily up the steps and entered his apartment to find... Yuusuke reading his paper at his kitchen table?!  
  
Minamino/Kurama stood frozen in confusion in the doorway for a few moments before finding his voice.  
  
"Ah... Yuusuke?" When the other fighter looked up from the paper he continued, "Is there some particular reason why you're sitting in my apartment at this time of the night, reading my newspaper? I'll also hasten to mention that the door was locked when I left."  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "That insistent breeze out there stole the sports section out of my paper and tossed it to the wind before I had a chance to read it. Hope you don't mind me borrowing yours... there was a big game yesterday that I had a wager on..."  
  
Kurama barely restrained himself from facevaulting. He had been expecting some dire emergency to have his investigation colleague appear in his apartment at this hour. He replied, "Uhh, no... I guess it's okay... but why don't you just take the paper with you back to your place? I've already read it."  
  
Yuusuke looked around the room for a brief moment, his eyes fixing on some point just out of Kurama's range. He nodded once, bad hairdo bobbing with the motion,and replied, "Hey, thanks, that'd be great!"  
  
Kurama nodded, then watched Yuusuke prepare busily to leave, a confused expression on his delicate face. Yuusuke gave him a goofy grin and a "Thanks!" before trotting out through the door, whole newspaper under one arm and a cup of coffee, a pair of slippers, and a sweater balanced on the other.  
  
After waving good-bye to his odd late-night visitor, Kurama sat back at the table where Yuusuke had been and tried to envision where the puzzling guy had been staring before he left. There was only a small area in that range, and it consisted of a tall picture window, some wall, and his bedroom door. Further puzzled, the youko-human stood and approached the area warily. He didn't distrust Yuusuke, but this was too weird.  
  
The window was open a touch, and a breeze fanned briefly across Kurama's face, bringing several familiar scents to his sensitive nose; roses, sweet cut grass, and... Hiei? Kurama strained his nostrils for another wisp of the elusive scent, but it was gone. The redhead shook his head. He'd been so consumed with thoughts of the alluring little fighter lately that he was beginning to imagine things. He'd had Hiei on the brain lately. Not necessarily a bad thing, but...  
  
Kurama shook his head once more and resumed his scan. The window was nothing unusual and held no threat, same with the wall. They hid nothing. His room, however...  
  
The door was almost all the way closed and the light within was off, leaving a suspicious void. Pricking his ears for any noise from within, Kurama stalked the last few feet to the door and gave the smooth wood a gentle push.  
  
That barrier gone, Hiei's almost-concealed youki his him with the force of a blow to the face. Kurama's eyes shot open and scanned the room, lit as it was only by a sliver of silver moonlight through the curtains and the silhouette of light from the door. There was no visible sign of the small intruder, dressed as he likely was in black clothes and cape.  
  
"Hiei...?" Kurama whispered, continuing to scan the room.  
  
A rustle to one side caught his attention, and he turned in time to see a small, spiky-haired silhouette flitting out the window.  
  
"Matte!" he called out, but the small figure had vanished. "Augh..." Kurama sighed in frustration, flopping down on his bed and running a heavy hand through his hair. Questions buffeted his confused mind like a raging ocean storm.  
  
'Why was Hiei here? And what did he want? Was it really Hiei? It must have been. But why was Yuusuke here too? Was it just for the paper, or did he plan to be here with Hiei? No, he couldn't have...' he thought. The whirling train of thought was so consuming that he didn't realize another figure had entered the room... 


	2. Chapter the Second

Disclaimer: I don't own these kawaii boys, although I wish I did ^_^ mmm, Hiei.... hehehe. Anyway, any characters of YYH were created by someone else, I'm just playin' with em!  
  
Warnings: AU, so don't try to fit it in the series anywhere, cuz it just won't go... Cute shonen ai yaoi, enjoy! (^_^)V  
  
Author's Note: I apologize in advance, I've only seen a bit of YYH (the movie) so if some things are a little off, email me and I'll get em fixed! They are supposed to be a bit OOC, though... enjoy!  
  
  
  
Misconceptions - Chapter II  
  
Why am I here? Minamino's apartment is an odd place to be under any circumstances... More importantly, what's Yuusuke doing here?  
  
The unnerving older teen had discovered Hiei hiding in the apartment shortly after the demon had gained entrance through the window. Hiei could see him now, through the small space the door was open, sitting comfortably in the kitchen, reading Kurama's newspaper with the radio on.  
  
With a pang of a strange emotion, Hiei wondered if this was the usual routine for Yuusuke and Kurama. He really had no idea... the little fire demon felt suddenly hot in the face. A small, unprecedented anger boiled up in the bottom of his stomach. 'Am I jealous?' Hiei thought with a sudden flash of revelation. 'I... I couldn't be... Kurama is a mutual colleague, and Yuusuke probably just stopped by to say hi..." Baka, a voice at the back of his mind scolded. Why would Yuusuke wait for Minamino in his empty apartment, so very late at night? Just for a casual visit..?  
  
Hiei shook his head and grimaced. This was all so confusing. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made, and he'd had a lot of time to think about it... All he'd wanted to do was see Kurama... The bright, happy companion of his that dominated his thoughts, no matter what he was doing or who he was with. The redhead was so completely oblivious to Hiei's subtle attention that Hiei often provided him with an unnoticed, flitting shadow following him when he went out. That whenever he wasn't looking, Hiei was taking in every feature of that delicate face, memorizing every smooth inch of his figure, youko or human, fighting or casual.  
  
A small noise came to the demon's sharpened ears, and Hiei looked up once again to see a shocked Kurama standing in the open doorway to the apartment, jaw hanging open and eyes wide.  
  
"Ah... Yuusuke?" Kurama said after a few moments of silence. The lounging teen in the kitchen looked up from the paper he was so intently reading.  
  
"Is there some particular reason why you're sitting in my apartment at this time of the night, reading my newspaper?" Kurama continued. Hiei was relieved. The rest of the conversation was a blur to the relieved little one, something about the paper and a bet. Hiei was too intent on his thoughts to catch any of it.  
  
'So, Kurama doesn't usually hook up with Yuusuke, it was just a chance meeting. Phewf...'  
  
A few moments later, just before Yuusuke got up to leave, he gave Hiei a shock. Kurama was waiting for a response from him when Yuusuke scanned Hiei's general area and gave him a small nod. What it was supposed to mean, Hiei had no idea. Sure his cover was blown, the diminutive demon shifted to a hiding place nearer the open window.  
  
Surely enough, not a moment after Yuusuke had left the apartment, Kurama plunked himself down in the vacated kitchen chair and examined the area where the departed teen had looked. Kurama/Minamino then arose, oh so gracefully, and approached Hiei's hiding place.  
  
Kurama paused near the window outside the room. He seemed to catch something on the breeze that ruffled his silky red hair. Hiei caught his breath at that sight, the long smooth strands taking a life of their own and dancing on Kurama's shoulders, the redhead's eyes deep and alert.  
  
The beautiful moment was short lived, however, for Kurama then shook his head, paused, then continued towards the darkened room where Hiei was hiding.  
  
With a sudden realization, Hiei snapped a guard on his youki. Kurama was all too sensitive to that sort of spiritual thing. A good thing when trying to track powerful creatures, but not so good when you were trying to hide. He would be discovered immediately if the teen could sense even a bit of it.  
  
The door swung open slowly. Hiei held his breath. Kurama was poised in a semi-fighting crouch, silhouetted in the doorway. His lithe form practically glowed with intensity as he scanned the room once and again. A word like a leaf on a breeze drifted from the angelic figure's lips, and it sounded like... "Hiei..."  
  
Hiei let out his long-held breath with a slight movement, then immediately wished he hadn't. Kurama's ears pricked and he looked straight at the concealed intruder. Hiei felt a moment's panic and, afraid of being caught with no explanation, he darted silently out the window, Kurama's desperate cry of "Matte!" ringing in his ears.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei crouched on the roof's edge of Kurama's short apartment building. He was panting to catch his breath as he stared down at the open window he had just fled through.  
  
'Why in the worlds did I panic? I wouldn't have been seen if I hadn't moved, and I wanted to talk to Kurama anyway, didn't I? So what am I doing hiding up on the roof in the wind, listening to the faint, muffled sounds of Kurama's troubled breathing... troubled?'  
  
Hiei leaned further over the ledge and pricked his ears. It sounded almost like Kurama was going to cry... Further puzzled, Hiei leapt gracefully down to the ground and then up again through his colleague's window, so silently that he was not detected by the keen-sensed fighter.  
  
The little demon paused at the expression on his comrade's face. Kurama's eyes were shut tight, one hand propped to his forehead with his elbow on his knee. A little grimace was clouding his beautiful features. He was breathing heavily and shaking his head ever so slightly, as if in disbelief.  
  
The small black shadow that was Hiei crept over to his favourite figure and draped a light arm about the redhead's shoulders. "What is it?" he asked gently, his deep voice snapping Kurama's head up and wiping the grimace from his features.  
  
"H... Hiei?" he choked out. His eyes spoke of so many emotions all at once, of joy and indecision and anger and confusion and relief all at once. It was so intense that Hiei could barely look into them. But he did.  
  
"Are you alright, Kurama? You're leaking like a ningen again..." Hiei continued, his gaze questing into Kurama's, searching for a clue. He didn't understand these strong emotions, tried to keep away from them... They made people do irrational things.  
  
"I..." the redhead began, then burst into tears on his friend's shoulder. Shock registered in Hiei's crimson eyes. He sat stiffly beside Kurama for a few moments, then gradually began to comfort his distressed comrade, not with reluctance but with awkwardness.  
  
Kurama tried to explain through his sobs, tried to stop, but it wouldn't work. Hiei sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei..." came a wavering voice from Hiei's shoulder. The little black-dressed figure pulled back his hand as Kurama sat up. He looked over at the redhead's tearstained face. "Thank you... Hiei..."  
  
The diminutive demon showed a bit of fang and went to get the kleenex. "Hn." Hiei dismissed the thanks, shrugging it off. "So, what's the matter?" he asked, watching Kurama straighten as he reached for the tissues. He brushed a few fiery wisps of hair from his face, then looked over at Hiei wearing an expression almost like he was going to start crying again. "Kurama? What happened?"  
  
Kurama's eyes opened a bit wider at this show of concern from the usually stoic Hiei. "I have to tell you..." he started, then stopped, as if steadying himself to say something difficult.  
  
"Well, then tell me," the demon persisted, catching and holding those bright green eyes.  
  
Kurama blinked slowly and continued, "Hiei... I love you."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
~Owari  
  
Whaddya think? ne? Not too bad for my first YYH fic... Review, please!!! ^_^ 


End file.
